


What Best Describes You

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Questioning, Reading, Sleepy Kisses, compliments, name meanings, weird questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Sasuke lists off some names and their meanings for Naruto.





	What Best Describes You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicallySasuNaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySasuNaru/gifts).



> So, it started out with a plot, but then that plot flew out my opened window. Oh, well, just enjoy this random fanfiction of Sasuke listing off a few names for Naruto and their meanings!

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair as he flipped a page in his book. He read in peace for about thirty minutes before Naruto began asking weird questions.

 

“Hey, Sasuke? What would you name a boat if you had one?” Sasuke looked over to his left, where the blond leaned against his broad shoulder.

 

“Why would I ever need or want to name a boat?” Naruto shrugged, eyes focused on his laptop’s screen. “I hope you’re not reading something stupid.”

 

Naruto scoffed, clicking out of an article he had _found by_ _chance_. “Was that too weird of a question? Fine. Then, if you had to change your name, what would you change it to?”

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, knowing the only way to shut up his boyfriend was to play along with his game. So, Sasuke contemplated it…“ _Masahiro_ or _Yasuo_.”

 

“Why those names? Isn’t it… strange? I thought you’d say Akira, or something common.” Naruto looked away from his device to gaze at his lover. “What made you choose that name?”

 

“I think it best describes me, that’s all.” Sasuke lifted his book from his lap, beginning to read once again. Part of him knew Naruto wasn’t going to let him be, but the other really needed to find out what was going to happen next in the small series.

 

Naruto hummed at Sasuke’s response. “What are their meanings?"

 

“Well,” Sasuke let his eyes wander around the room as he answered Naruto’s curious question. “ _Masahiro_ means _wise_. _Yasuo_ means _tranquil_.”

 

Naruto hummed once again, shutting his laptop off and setting it down on the coffee table. “What name would best describe me, Sasuke?”

 

“ _Hiroshi_ \- _generous_ , _Kin_ \- _golden_ ,” Sasuke listed off a few names and their meanings for Naruto. “ _Naoko_ \- _honest_ , _Tomi_ \- _prosperous_.”

 

Naruto couldn’t help the smile that grew on his lips. Without realizing it, Sasuke had basically just given Naruto loads of compliments on his personality.

 

“I like really like _Hiroshi_ and _Naoko_.” Sasuke finally allowed his eyes to rest on his book, as he was done thinking. “Can I please read my book in peace and quiet now?”

 

Naruto hummed yet again, tapping a finger to his lips. “Maybe…”

 

Sasuke sighed, already knowing what Naruto was implying. The raven-haired man leaned over to the blond, their lips grazing against each other’s gently, slight wetness from Naruto hurriedly licking his lips in time. Naruto purred, tangling his fingers in Sasuke’s shirt. He smiled into the passionate kiss, a small giggle vibrating past his lips.

 

Not much time passed before Sasuke pulled back. Naruto noticed that the raven’s eyes were beginning to droop, it looking harder for the older man to keep his eyes open.

 

“How about we go to bed? It’s getting kind of late.” Naruto caressed Sasuke’s cheek, looking dearly into his dark, coal-like eyes. “Come on…” Naruto stood to his two feet, pulling the other man up with him slowly. “You can finish reading tomorrow, Ai.”

 

Instead of fighting back his urge to stay awake, Sasuke nodded along in agreement. “Okay.”


End file.
